Together Forever
by pinkpanda376
Summary: Draco is about to propose to Hermione, but something goes terribly wrong and he is left to face the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks SOOOOOO much for all the awesome reviews/messages you guys have been sending me! I kept getting so many I had to create a special folder for them to go to in my email haha. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, cuz it's waaaaaay different from what I would normally do, and I'm pretty sure some people are going to hate me, but I'm doing this as a request from one of my friends, so don't shoot the writer! Read, review (positively) and enjoy!**

**Draco POV**

"Okay, okay, I've got one," I said. "How many Quidditch players does it take to light up a wand?"

"I don't know," Hermione said with a grin. "How many?"

"Seven. Six to do the work, and a Seeker to take the credit."

She laughed. "Where do you come up with these?"

"My highly evolved brain."

She linked her fingers through mine. "Your brain is highly evolved, but…"

"But what?"

"Mine's more evolved!" she whispered in my ear. She grinned and took off down the sidewalk.

I stood there for a moment, stunned, then took off after her, a huge grin lighting my face. "Come back here, you!"

She may have been fast, but I was faster, and within about thirty seconds, I'd caught her and put my arms around her, kissing her cheek.

She laughed breathlessly. "I knew that one would work."

"That's the longest it's ever taken me to catch you," I said as we began walking again, taking her hand.

"I know," she said as we reached the gate of my house. "I've been going jogging every morning. It's starting to pay off."

"What are you going jogging for?" I asked, stopping.

"To get fit and lose weight."

"You listen to me," I said in a mock stern voice. "You are beautiful exactly the way you are, and you don't need to lose a single pound."

"You mean that?" she asked happily.

"Damn right, I mean it," I said. "Come on, it's getting chilly, and I don't want you to get sick."

We headed inside. I sat down on the couch, and she curled up next to me, resting her head on my chest as I put my arms around her. We didn't need to say anything; we were content just sitting and holding each other. After a few minutes, I realized she had fallen asleep. I smiled and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

I allowed myself to think some. Was tonight the night? I had a ring in the top drawer of my dresser, just waiting for me to give it to her and ask her to marry me.

I went over and over the possible outcomes in my mind for over an hour. I was pulled abruptly out of my reverie as she sat up suddenly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, alarmed.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around in shock.

"It's… almost eleven," I said, checking my watch.

"Shit," she muttered. "I've got to pick up some paperwork from my office."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know that."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, it's only a few blocks. I'd Apparate, but there's Muggles around. See you on Tuesday," she said, kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as she headed out.

I didn't move from the couch. I just sat, staring at the television, which was off. I'd propose to her on Tuesday night, which was her birthday.

I could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews I've been getting! Some of them are absolutely GENIUS! (I say that in a completely sarcastic manner). Anyway, try not to hate me too much with this story! Read, review, and enjoy! And don't lynch me!**

**Draco POV**

I awoke the following morning to an insistent pounding on my door.

"Go away," I muttered into my pillow. It didn't stop.

Grumbling irritably, I stood and walked to the door in my pajamas. I opened it to see two official looking wizards standing on my porch.

"Can I help you?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing one of my eyes.

"You're under arrest."

That woke me up. "What? For what?"

"For the murder of Hermione Jean Granger."

An Hour Later…

I sat numbly in the stiff wooden chair. Dead. She was dead. Hermione was dead.

No matter how many times I said it in my head, it didn't ever make any sense to me.

"Where were you last night?" asked one of the men, at the opposite side of the table.

"At… At home," I said, stunned.

"Did you see her at all yesterday?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Last night."

"So you were there. You're a killer," said the other.

"I'm not. I loved her," I snarled softly.

"You're a killer!"

"I LOVED HER!" I roared, standing up and staring into his face. I felt it beginning to be real. Oh, God. Hermione. No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

I heard a strange gasping sound and realized that it was coming from me. My face felt wet; I realized that I was crying. I collapsed into the chair, then buried my face in my arms, resting my arms on the table. I sobbed unrestrainedly, not caring how many saw my pain. I didn't care if I went to Azkaban; I didn't care if they threw me to the dementors; I just wanted Hermione back.

"Get the Veritaserum," said one of them.

I didn't know how long it had been before he told me to sit up. I did so, wiping my face on my sleeve. They'd allowed me to quickly change before dragging me off.

"Open your mouth," said the other one, entering with a small bottle.

I did so, and he dripped three drops of Veritaserum in it. I didn't know if it was a quality of the potion, or just my own lack of caring, but it didn't have a taste.

They let it absorb, and then asked the only question that mattered: "Did you kill Hermione Granger?"

"No."

They nodded, businesslike, then opened the door. "You're free to go," one said.

I made my way slowly to the door, where one handed me my wand.

Mindlessly, I spun on the spot and Apparated back to my house.

Dead. Hermione was dead.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, staring at the floor. She couldn't be… Just last night, she was here… I'd held her in my arms… she wasn't dead… there must have been a mistake.

I spun on the spot and Apparated to her apartment. It was untouched; she must be at work.

I Apparated to an alleyway behind her office, which was surrounded by Muggle police cars. As I approached, I saw that an area of the sidewalk was wrapped with caution tape.

And there, in the middle of the sidewalk, staring up at me with sightless eyes, was my Hermione, surrounded by a pool of drying blood.

"No!" I whispered. Without thinking, I ducked under the caution tape and sprinted to her side. I fell to my knees beside her, holding her hand.

"Sir, I can't allow you to be on this crime scene—"

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed up at the Muggle policeman who had approached me. "This is my girlfriend! I have every right to be here!"

"Sir, I—"

"Don't you try and tell me what to do! Quit ordering me around and tell me what the hell happened!"

"She was stabbed last night, at about ten minutes past eleven. We got a call from someone driving his car about fifteen minutes later. It was believed to be a random murder, not planned. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ten past eleven. Oh, God. Realization hit me like a pile of bricks.

I could've prevented this. If I had proposed, she would have stayed at my house longer. If I had proposed, she wouldn't have been out when the person was there.

If I had proposed, she would be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Once again, sorry for taking so long! I have a feeling a bunch of you are gonna hate me now, but I can live with it, as long as it's a good hate...? Wow, that doesn't make any sense. Just read, review, and enjoy. And also don't be too mad at me :)**

I went home in a daze. I didn't even remember the way there; I just realized I was standing in my kitchen, feeling utterly hollow.

I had never felt this degree of loss before in my life. My parents had died a few years ago, but it hadn't been this painful. Never had I ever thought that I could feel so broken, so devastated, so utterly _destroyed_. It was horrible.

Suddenly, I was yelling, throwing everything I could get ahold of. The flour canister, the kitchen phone, oven mitts, dish soap, anything I could grab.

I happened to glance at the next object in my hand, and it was a picture of the two of us smiling and holding hands.

I stared at her beautiful face, and I snapped.

I raced to my bathroom and took out my bottle of painkiller tablets. I kept looking at the picture, giving me the strength to do what I was going to do.

I filled up my bathroom glass with water and began downing the pills, one handful after another, until the entire bottle was gone. I couldn't bear the ache that was eating away at my heart.

Gradually, the heartache turned into physical pain, and I gasped, falling to the floor. I felt myself blacking out as I heard the picture shatter.

"_Draco?"_

_I opened my eyes and saw Hermione kneeling over me. She was dressed in all-white, and was emitting a silvery glow._

"_Hermione," I whispered._

"_Draco, it's time to go," she said in a musical voice._

"_Where?" I asked, sitting up._

"_Heaven," she replied. "I came to get you."_

_She helped me stand, and I looked down at the empty shell of the man I'd once been._

"_Together?" she asked, holding out her hand._

_I took her hand softly in my own. Somehow, the ring I'd intended to give her was on her third finger._

"_Forever," I said._

_**Sorry, guys, all good things must come to an end. I hope you enjoyed it!**  
><em>

_**Peace out!**_

_**xoxoOliviaxoxo**_


End file.
